Not so helpless Elena
by Teresafizzle
Summary: Elena has known the Salvtores for two years but one day Damon and Elena go some were not on a date but some were and Elena starts to act and feel strange. For Delenains own.I do not own Damon :( Oh and I have 5 chappies ready
1. A note from AN

Hey people I have a idea what about Elena is not so helpless? It's bin 2 years with the Salvatores Elena starts acting strange,and for all to know this is a delena fanficion!

oh please tell me if you like it because I have 5 chappies ready :)


	2. A trip

ElenaPOV

Today Damon and me go get some info on Kathrine but I feel weird like butterflies but with god Bonnie coming .I start to get in to the car until Stefan grabs my arm

"Are you shure you want to go? Stefan said

"I Need to know anyway I feel a bit better. " That was completely a lie.I was not feeling good at all.

"I mean with Damon going." he said like it was so clear man every thing gets on my nerves today.

"What are you jealous." I shout back "Sorry"Man I can't get why I so cranky.

After that little talk all of us got in the mustang .Stefan waved goodbye I just crossed my arms.I could tell Damon had a big fat smirk on his face.I had a feeling I knew what Damon

was saying Now my plans begin then I said "what plans?"

"Your delusional I didn't say anything."he had that big fat smirk still on his had that "something weird happen" look on her face.

"Bonnie my stomach hurts do you have anything to eat ." I said in a winy but demanding voice .

" No eating in the car!" Damon said .

"Keep your eyes on the road grandma!" I said .

"Nothing but ... BLOOD!" Bonnie said staving too completely in raged with Damon .

"What?Or do you what me to drain some red-head." He said .I was willing to try anything.

" Give me some NOW!" Bonnie looked at me like I had three heads.

"Elena your eyes!" Bonnie said with complete perplexity and shocked.

* * *

Done I know cifty! Review,like give me my muise. PLEASE!


	3. Powers?

Sorry for the clify but now it get interesting ! Now todols :)

* * *

"What Bonnie !?" I said scared out of my mind!

Damon stopped the car "Elena did Stefan feed you blood?"Now I'm scared Damon is concerned . A thousand thoughts were going though my head what is wrong with me , am I going to die , am I a vampire ?

"Your eyes were like like cat eyes" Bonnie said freaking out .

"she's no werewolf." Damon said relived.

" Great Damon I am a doppleganger . Now I am some unknown supernatural thing !" now I know why I am some kind of my eyes turned weird agen

" You look hot with vampire eyes" Damon said I would have blushed if I was not so darn angry.

"Should we tell Stefan ?" Bonnie said "NO" me and Damon yelled at the same.

"Ohoo. Can I see if I have powers " I said so fast not shure if anyone understood.

"Wow your happy Elena well ... have fun "Damon said

"Hay" I screamed and hugged him so hard he could not breathe thank god he did not have to.

I ran so fast in a in an oval like pattern then I ran square in a giant tree ow that hurt.I herd Damon laughing that was not funny

"Damon you have been a round for a long you know a wich like Bonnie that knows a about this?" Now coming to my senses my stomach still hurt so much .

"Yes my dear Elena"I so wanted to kiss him if I was with him I'd die laughing (A/N is one of my favorite stories *mouwa*) .Off to a nother creepy house.

...

2 hours later*

Once a trip to learn about Kathrine is now a mission to learn about me!We are now at a creepy abandon house.A woman she had grey fizzy hair in a long black dress opened up the door and let Damon in then she saw me

and shouted "Don't you come in I don't let blood in here " and slammed it in my I ripped the door from the hings and walked in side .Talking about a wich. Damon looked at me" like what did she just do" it was lady walk up to me I had a feeling her name was Topaz she was 40 years walked up with a powder to me, Damon looked at me like he was ready to take a bullet for me. Topaz toke some of that greyish purple powder and blow it at felt like knives going though my skin and Damon caught not get up to help me.

Sunily Bonnie wipps the door open and she stops .I just layed there on the floor I couldn't control my to stand I bounced up I looked at her my eyes changed Damon and Bonnie stared at me then my eyes turned golden nothing else Topaz fell to the ground .

I asked "What are blood "

"They are stronger than any vampire"she chocked out

"Their power is unknown" she said.

Then all went black all I could hear "Elena!"

* * *

I love clifys! Review I have 7 more ...


	4. A Day with Damon part 1

Witing is so much fun this one wont be a clify :) Oh Elena and Damon are more like each other than they thought !

* * *

I wake up with Bonnie and Damon talking about me I better keep my heart rate down .

"So Elena is more powerful than me and does not know it?" Damon said worried .

"Yes did you see what she did "Bonnie said .

"That's beside the point is she going to okay?" Damon said

"fine thanks for and no more wiches!"jumped up and said .

Damon was happy but tried not to show it hit me then

I said " Damon I am so hungrily give me blood!"

He handed me a B+ blood bottle."Bonnie go to a library research . Damon stay with me "I said .

After a 4 hours of sleeping Damon woke me up "AHHHH" I fell out of bed hit my head with the wall .He look over me with a smirk

" Know you were dreaming about me explains the drool"He said

" Oh a cool new trick Ora reading you were to " I I throwing a pillow at him and hit him in the his lips crashed in my

my eyes widen they closed and I kissed him I ran out the room with oh s*** look on my face.I was with Stefan not Damon how do I tell Stefan I love Damon.I walked in the room

" Elena do you want to go some were?"Damon asked

" Don't know. Maybe swimming?"I said

" You really want to see me hafe naked don't you." Damon said in a cocky way.

I push him so hard he fell though the wall ." Maybe we should!" he said we both vampire speeded down the stairs I won I am just better.


	5. A Day with Damon part 2

_Hi _people the 5th chappie I'm a little sick *Sneeze* well have fun with the a lot of humor:)Oh a little song fanfiction

* * *

"But first we go to a bar" Damon said

"Okay" I said with a sigh

At the bar Damon signed me up for kariokie!WHAT THE!I stomped to Damon he looked at me and

said "Why so sad?" in a sarcastic voice

I slapped him hard I the I say hard I mean hard.I drunk a beer, okay a quarter of sunndliy a man says

"Now Elena with a song she wrote "he said

I ran to Damon and said

"Damon my purse!"I said

Damon picked up the purse and toke my diary out.I tried to take it but then he said

"uh HA!"He said

He looked in the dairy and saw the song.I toke it a ran on to stage. grabbed a guitar and started to sing

Hey na nan na hey na na hey na na hey hey(X2)

Your eyes are like a blue sky,blue

Your'er floating in the fountain,the fountain of youth

I bet you have an ocean,

secret little potion,

I bet you have a lover who's a fine as you

Hey , Love

Big Love ,

Hey na na na hey na na na hey hey (X2)

I have a little secret too,

I have a mad little crush on you

I wonder if you notice,

I wonder if you see

I wonder if you want to dance with me,

We shall never talk about such things,

such things

Hey na na na hey na na na hey na na na hey hey (X2)

555-7172 555-7172

And OH,

before you go

Let me just take one glance ,

love

oh before you go,

before you go

Could you tell me my,

chance of love?

High or low,

High or low

Somewhere in the middle,

find a good little soul

High or low,

High or low

Could I bat my eyes like

Heidi-ho

I've got twinkle in my eye

Come on baby dry,

my eyes

Are you gonna hold me,

are you gonna see

Sweet daddy are you gonna marry me

He na na na hey na na na hey na na na hey hey (X2)

yeah

During the song Damon saws watching me like he knew who the song was for. Thier applause was super loud Damon had to cover his ears.I jumped off the stage then Damon walked up to me

" Elena who was that song for?"he asked

"The mail man...dah YOU!"I said

" Damon why is that man staring at me?"I asked a slight hint of fear in my voice.


	6. Day with Damon part 3

Love yall *Mawo* Now fight chapptie

* * *

"Elena do the mind reading thingy"Damon said

I tried but all I could her 'Don't even try I'll kill Damon then you'

"Damon get out of here NOW"I ran with him as fast as vampires could.

Outside the man apeard right in front of Damon .

"Hello from the Green star"He said with an evil smirk,it sent chills up my spine.

"Stay a way from him!"My eyes turn cat-like fangs grew.

I use my speed to choked him up ageist the wall then I fell to the ground then my eyes turned gold Damon was watching helpless from the side lines.

"You can't be alive we killed you"He said in fear.

"Doble check a**h***!" then I punch the light out of him.

After minutes of beating the crap out of him he dissapered. All I heard was 'DIE'.

"Lets go to the hotel!"I said getting in to the car.

"Lets " he said with a smirk

...

At the hotel.

Bonnie walked in the room she sees use laying down watching TV.

"Wuts up the with you two"

"Oh nothing were fine."I said

"The hole in the wall is for what"she said like this isn't new to her.

"ahhh I don't know."I said guilty

She sat on the bed

"I have some Info on what you are."

* * *

Done way to short but I'm trying

REVIEW


	7. Blood?

Hey people BTW I love torching Stefan.*MOHHAAA*IN ONE DAY NEW EP. TVD :)

* * *

Were in the car and just passed the Mystic Falls sign.

"So there are more like me but not many. Hunters called the Green Star are after me and the leader of the green star is WANT TO KILL ME!"

"com down act normal "Bonnie said

I walked in the Bording was Damon came in.I looked at Stefan 'How am I going to tell Elena I sleped with Coraline!'

I ran off a stared to cry.

"What did you do Stefan"Damon said and ran off to me.

We were up in his room.I was crying my eyes out.

"Elena what happened?"Damon said

"Stefan sleped with Coraline"I said sobbing my brains out.

Stefan came in the room then Damon ran up and choked Stefan.

"Why did you sleep with that B***"Damon growled

"Damon stop"I said with sturdiness

I blacked out .Stefan's on the floor.

"ELENA"I head someone scream.

About two hours later.

"W-what "Then a teenagers face went over me

"Ahhhhhh"I yelled

"It is o-k I am like you"She said

"My name is Amy"she said

"Elena why did you kidnap me?"I said like it was normal it was.

"Oh sorry please spare me mercy"She said trembling.

"Why will I hurt you?"I said

"The Salvatores will be here shortly."She said

"May I look around"I said

She nodded I walked down the hall way and their was 2 girls about 7 years old using training dummies.

"Do you want to name is Mary and she is Emma."

"I am Elena."I said

"FIGHT!"Emma shouted her red hair flew.

Their fangs grew and eyes changed so did a blink of an eye there were gone.

"Saver find us"they said

* * *

Done more are coming. Byebye


	8. Let me out!

Hi I've been in school and things. I'm juggling so so sorry!Oh I have a YouTube account.I understand people are confused so please ask. All questions will be answered

* * *

My god there are time to learn from two little girls. I find them they have to tell me whats happening.I'm walking around the house.

"We got ya!"They yelled jumping from the ceiling

"How can you guys do all of this?"I asked

"Amy showed us."Mary said pointing to Amy.

I sat down next to Amy ready to ask did they call me saver?And why did she beg for mercy?

"A-Amy can I ask you somethings"I asked

"Yes you deserve to know"She said with a warming smile.

"Why did they call me saver?"I said eager to know

"Well,you were born to save us you remember when you and family were in the car cash?"she asked

"Yeah."

"They tried to kill you when you were still turning. Now they will have a hard time killing you."

"O-K,do I have more powers?"Now I like all this!

"Normal Blood can grow claws,see in the dark,super speed and blood lust. You other hand can live off of food or blood .Your powers are growing claws,seeing in he dark,you can be mortal or immortal,reading minds,super speed,super strength and you have the light."She said wow that's a lot.

"Why did you kidnap me!?"I yelled

"The Salvatores can't keep you save and also can't teach you!"She yelled back.

In the middle of the yelling I heard a knock on the door I ran to open was Damon!Ran a gave him a big hug.

"Get me out of here!"I demaned

* * *

Wow that was a what should I do next?Please help.


End file.
